Better than Revenge
by Sawada Kyoko
Summary: Kyoko had warned the brunette girl to never get on her bad side. But how disappointing, since the girl decided to ignore her warning and steal her boyfriend away. Kyoko is going to tell her that there is nothing she do better than revenge. Warning: OOC-ness characters, a lot of bashing based on Haru and 2786. Don't like, don't read!


**A/N: Finally! My first one-shot in this account (can anyone guess who I am? :)) It's inspired from the song 'Better than Revenge' by Taylor Swift and it contain a lot of Haru-bashing and 2786 bashing (Because I hate Haru and 2786 with burning passion!)!**

**Warning: You had been warned that in this story contain Haru and 2786 bashing! So get the hell out of here if you don't like the story! +_+**

* * *

**Better than Revenge**

It was loud in the stadium as a young orange haired girl stood behind the backstage along with her band members. Her orange long locks were tied into a high pony-tail and she wore some light make-up on her pale face, which made her looked even cuter than she used to be.

In her hands held a blue tuna charm tightly. As she recalled those happy times she used to spend with a certain brunette, she couldn't help but give a smirk.

It was her chance to get revenge to the girl who had betrayed their friendship and steal her lover away. She had warned the other brown haired girl before to never mess around with her when she realized her best friend and her lover were together. But how disappointing, since the brunette girl decided to ignore her warning and steal her boyfriend away.

"Kyoko." The orange head jolted when she heard her name was being called. Turning around, she smiled when she saw her band stood in front of her. Each of them was holding their instruments with a smirk plastered on their face.

"You can finally show Tsuna how stupid he was after dumping you three years ago." The drummer; a woman with pink fluttering long hair said as she pull out Kyoko's orange and black electric guitar and gave it to the orange head.

"You're right, Bianchi-san." Kyoko said as she adjusted her electric guitar around her neck before she looked up and gave her band the typical bright smile of hers. "Thank you, guys, for being the greatest friends who are always there for me."

Each of them gave the electric guitar user a loving embrace and high five before making their way towards the auditorium. Kyoko looked down at the blue charm for the last time before putting it in her back pocket securely and followed her friends.

_'Soon… you'll realize that you shouldn't have mess around with me… I might seem to be dense, but when I'm mad… I'm a completely different person.'_

* * *

As the girls walked out on the stage, Kyoko saw them. Sawada Tsunayoshi and Haru Miura. The two persons who had betrayed her and shattered her trust for them. She shook the disturbing memories away as she looked back at the audience with her typical sun-like loving smile.

"Hey, dearest fans out there! This is a new song we girls had created and we called it as 'Better than Revenge'. I'm dedicating this to my ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend; Sawada Tsunayoshi and Haru Miura." She said, locking her eyes with her used-to-be best friend and then at Tsuna, who had a surprised expression plastered on his face. She sent the couple a smirk before she opened her mouth and spoke the line.

_'Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did!'_

Then, the band hit it.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_And I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him _

Kyoko remembered when Tsuna and she started dating. The summer had just begun and Tsuna confessed to her at the hallway of their school. She had never told anyone about it but she had actually been secretly in love with the brunette guy for a long time ago. So, with a shy and happy smile along with the pink blush spreading on her cheeks, she accepted his confession.

They become the happy and sweet couple that everyone was jealous to. Everyone had expected them to be together 'till the end. However, that was when Haru barked in.

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

Kyoko was surprised in the beginning when her best friend told her that she had been in love with Tsuna all those time. Haru sent her a dirty glare and told her that she will steal Tsuna away from her soon. Of course, Kyoko didn't believe in it since she thought that Tsuna will always stay faithful for her.

Well… that was 'till that day when she saw her boyfriend and best friend cuddling on her bed.

Her heart broke right then and there, before shattering into pieces as she watched her best friend sent her a smirk before kissing Tsuna again.

_I never saw it coming_

_Wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated_

_Just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know_

_The pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated_

_Just who she was stealing from_

Kyoko couldn't help but felt stupid and angry. Haru had always been acting so nice and friendly to her, so how can she backstabbed her and stole her boyfriend away? Didn't she know how important Tsuna is in her life?

_'I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan. But my love is more important for me than our friendship desu~'_

Yes, that was the answer given by Haru to her. And it made Kyoko felt betrayed to the girl who was her best friend.

That night, Kyoko cried a lot. And no one was there to comfort her except her one and only true friend, Hana. There's always a reason on why Kyoko labeled Hana as her best friend forever instead of Haru. It was because that Hana is always there for her whenever she needed comforts.

And after the horrible day, Kyoko swore that she will get revenge from the two persons who had broken her trust and shattered her heart.

Haru Miura had underestimated her, and now she was going to shove back what she had said.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think,_

_She's an actress~ woah!_

_She's better known for the thing that she does_

_One the mattress~ woah!_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other peoples' toys_

_On the playground  
Won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind (2x)_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

As soon as Kyoko and Hana came to the other girls; Chrome, M.M and Bianchi, the girls decided to help the poor orange head. What could be better than having the good-for-nothing bitch to felt ashamed for what she had done before in front of the crowd, right?

She was going to learn that there is nothing Kyoko does better than revenge.

_She looks at life like it's a party  
And she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend  
And she's so over it_

_I think her ever present frown  
Is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho  
'Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear  
Or who you know  
Or pushing people down  
To get you where you wanna go_

_Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school  
So it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses  
Gives you dignity_

Haru partied day in and day out, never taking her life seriously. Once she had Tsuna wrapped around her fingers, Kyoko was like the last month's jeans, out of there. And somehow, everything displeased the brunette girl in some kind of way. If that frown on her face was nothing to go by. Hana and M.M loved to call her Haru the Skanky Banshee. They got called as psychos by the said girl, but they never give a care about it. Haru thought that she was dignified and sophisticated just because she wore vintage dresses and stepped on people to get to the top. But… Kyoko and the girls are going to teach her otherwise.

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_But she's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toy_

_On a playground won't_

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

Tsuna was now staring at the orange haired girl on the stage in shock. Is this really the sweet and loving Kyoko he had known all these years? And was the song really based on him and Haru?

He didn't even know anymore, but his intuition told him to watch 'till the end.

_I'm just another thing  
For you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him  
But haven't you heard?_

_I'm just another thing_  
_For you to roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him_  
_But I always get the last word_  
_Whoa_

_'Soon, everyone will know what a horrible person you are, Haru-chan~_' Kyoko couldn't help but let out a snicker. After all those pains her ex-best friend had done to her, she will let her suffer the same pain as well and get Tsuna back.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better_  
_Than revenge, ha_

Haru couldn't believe what had just happened. Is this really the loving and caring Kyoko she knew? As far as she remembers, Kyoko is sweet and never seek for revenge at anyone no matter how bad the person is. Was it really a huge impact for Kyoko when she took Tsuna away?

_And do you still feel like  
You know what you're doing,  
Cause I don't think you do  
Oh_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing_  
_I don't think you do_  
_I don't think you do_  
_Let's hear the applause_

_C'mon show me how much better you are_  
_See you deserve some applause_  
_Cause you're so much better_  
_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

The girls strummed the last chords and the music began to die down. The audience was cheering rapidly for them and it was non-stop. Kyoko grabbed the mike and looked out at the audience with a smile.

"We hope that you enjoyed our show!" She screamed, sounding slightly breathless. "And so long, folks!"

With that, Kyoko jumped off the staged sprinted towards the door. She pushed it open and run out of the auditorium. The entire audition seemed dazed and stunned for a moment as they attempted to process what had just happened.

The other band members decided to stay behin to see the entire audience turn their attentions to Haru and Tsuna. The brunette girl was flustered and obviously embarrassed.

"Haru…" the girl flinched when she heard the cold tone used by the brunette guy. She turned around and gulped as she watches a pair of furious orange orbs glared at her.

"T-Tsuna-san… p-please let Haru explain!" she grabbed her boyfriend's arm and tried to explain however, Tsuna pulled his arm away from her roughly.

"We're breaking up. And get the hell out of my sight right now before I decide to kill you." the brunette guy growled dangerously under his breath before he stood up and run out from the auditorium to catch up with Kyoko.

* * *

As Kyoko make her way through the streets to go to her most favorite cake shop, she was stopped by none other than Tsuna. The orange head stared blankly at the brunette who was panting rapidly.

"K-Kyoko-chan…" the brunette managed to call out although he was panting hardly. Kyoko continued to stare at her boyfriend blankly before quickly turned around and started to run.

"W-Wait! Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna grabbed her arm gently and his eyes looked at Kyoko pleadingly. "C-Can we just talk? Please? Just for five minutes?"

The orange haired beauty hesitated for a moment before she nodded her head.

"Sure…" she mumbled, before narrowing her eyes at him. "What do you want to talk about?"

Tsuna's eyes were hidden beneath his bangs as he muttered something unintelligible.

"Pardon please? I'm sorry but I didn't quite hear it. Care to repeat it a little louder?" Kyoko asked, still annoyed at the fact that Tsuna was dating Haru.

"I said, I'm sorry!" Tsuna exclaimed, making the orange haired girl surprised at his sudden outburst. "I'm sorry that I'm being a jerk to you all these time. I can't believe that I had listened to Haru and had treated you horribly. I-I was such an idiot and I'm really sorry for what I had done to you. I still really love you and I truly missed you all these years…"

"Then you shouldn't have cheated on me with my best friend and betrayed my feeling." She said coldly, making Tsuna flinched at the cold tone she used at him. "Do you know how much I suffer in these three years while you two are happily together? Because of you, I changed. Look at me, I'm now no longer the sweet and dense girl you guys used to know already. I'm now confident to myself and found that I don't have to act sweet just to please peoples anymore. I love the new self of mine a lot, and I'm truthfully thankful to you for changing me." She turned around once again, preparing to walk away. "Thank you for changing me and goodbye, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

With that, she began to walk away. However, she was suddenly being yanked back by a strong arm and was pulled into a certain brunette's muscular chest. It took Kyoko a second to realize that Tsuna, her first love, first heartbreak and current enemy was hugging her. Though she hated to admit it, but she still loved Tsuna very much. But the pain he had caused for her make her realizing that he was not worthy for her love. At least that was what she used to think. As the wall she had built around her heard began to crumble down.

"Get away from me!" She exclaimed as she tried to get away from those arms. However, she failed miserably since Tsuna is stronger than her.

Tsuna doesn't want to let go although Kyoko punched his chest reputably and struggled to get away from his embrace. He couldn't help it. He realized just how foolish he had been all these years and all he wanted was to treasured her and love her to his heart content starting from now on.

"Please… Kyoko-chan. Please let me have a second chance. I promise that I'll never cheat on you just like the first time ever again. I promise you… please…"

Somehow, Kyoko felt touched by his words and the fact that he was truly sorry. She stopped her struggling as she let out a sigh.

"Tsu-kun…"

The brunette was surprised when he heard the girl in his arms called out the nick-name that he had only allowed her and his mother called. He gently let go off his arms around her and looked at her in disbelief.

"Fine… Tsu-kun. I will forgive you for what you had done to me before. But as for now, I don't think I'm ready for us to be together once again. You really hurt me. I can't believe you trusted Haru-chan over me! If you could so easily lost faith in me, I'm sure we could-" Kyoko stopped her train of thought when she saw Tsuna's fallen face. Giving out another sigh, she gently caressed the brunette's face. "Tsu-kun., I really love you. But after all the emotional damage you had done to me, I believe that I'll be needing some times to make sure that I could love you back. Can we just wait now and start off as friends once again and see where it will take us?"

The brunette give a grimly nod as his reply. "Sure… I deserved it since I had treated you awfully, Kyoko-chan. I'm really sorry for what I had done to you…" Tsuna murmured lowly.

Kyoko, comforting and loving as always, moved her hands to caressed Tsuna's spiky brown hair.

Tsuna intensively leaned into her touch as he closed his eyes. "I'll always wait for you to love me back once again, Kyoko."

All Kyoko do is smiling back to him as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

As Tsuna began to fall into a light slumber, Kyoko gently kissed his forehead.

And he smiled into her shoulder.

Even if they weren't in a relationship right now, at least he had his sun by his side.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Notes: Kufufufu~ done! I felt so proud of myself! Mwahahaha! :D Go to hell, Haru! Tsuna is never yours! :) Oh, and my next story is 6996 (with bashing of M.M) based on this song as well **


End file.
